Son
by Disuse
Summary: [Spoilerific] Just a little insight into Kratos' mind after his love is killed, and thoughts upon that little one he loved so dearly...


If this fic is confusing, then it's because it's supposed to be in Kratos' confuzzled mind. :nods:. SPOILERIFIC. :gasp: A KRANNA fic from a KRAINIAC? What has the world come to? Well, enjoy!  
----  
A lone man stood there, haggardly looking around, staring down at the bedraggled bear that hung limply in his arms. He remembered his son, giving him this bear he had christened 'Teddy'—He wasn't a very creative namer—To comfort his father in his time of distress.

"Why are you sad Daddy?" He had asked. "What's wrong? Why does Mommy havethat redstuffon her?"

And then they had carried him off to bed, as Kratos Aurion tended to the 'red stuff' upon the front of his wife's dress.

And as he stood there, he leaned down, and shook himself, shook the teddy, and then whispered into its bedraggled ear, as if Lloyd's being was attatched to this stuffed animal,"It's okay, Lloyd, it's okay." And as he whispered the words, he remembered his wife, her face shining in ecstasy,

"Kratos, what should we name our child? He'll be a blessing."

And back then, he didn't want this child.

"I don't know."

But he tried, tried to make his wife happy.

"I think that we should name him…Lloyd. It was my father's name."

Kratos winced, knowing that the night to come would be a hard one for Anna, as she always fell apart while thinking about her parents long gone.

"Lloyd's a good name."

He rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

And she giggled, saying softly, spinning around, "And our son will be beautiful."

Kratos walked away, shakily, feeling as if he were drunk, as if this was a dream.

"Where is our beautiful son, Anna? Where is he?"

His voice was heard by none, especially not the corpse that laid by his feet, with her blood on his hands.

A shrill giggle interrupted his thoughts, and he span around, holding his arms out, for his son to run out and scream, "BOO! Did I scare ya?"

But, of course, no one came. Kratos staggered to his old home, collapsing on the table, closing his eyes, but sleep would not come. In his vision, he saw her kneeled, "Kratos kill me, kill me, take care of Lloyd, please, please…."

Kill me.

Kill me.

Kill me.

Would no one kill Kratos Aurion? Was he to spend the rest of eternity in this fake version of life? Was he doomed to roam the Earth till he was finally defeated? Was he doomed to go to hell, and never see his wife, his son, ever again?

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna…."

Kratos woke up in a small room, a man by his side, kneeling there, "Kratos, are you all right?"

"Yes."

"No you're not, of course you're not. You could never be all right."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because. I wanted to see if you were capable of doing anything rather then killing all that's around you, or yourself."

"Did you not do the same thing yourself, Yuan, my old friend, comrade, and then enemy?"

The man chuckled, flinging blue hair off to the side, revealing an eloquently pointed ear. "You stopped me from killing myself."

"Maybe I shouldn't have." Kratos turned around, curling up as his stomach gave a pain, "Ugh…"

Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna…..

"Kratos?"

Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna….

"Kratos?"

Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna….

_"Kratos!"_

"Anna…."

**_"Kratos!"_**

"I miss her so much, Yuan, so much, so much…" And then, Yuan watched as this grown man, so easily hiding all emotions he may have felt before break down and shake his shoulders as he whispered,

"Damn him. I can't cry, Yuan, I can't. I can't breathe. I can't see. Goddamn it, Yuan, I can't feel anything. _Yuan, I can't feel anything._"

Silence came from the other end, as Kratos whispered, "I see her. I see Lloyd. My beautiful, beautiful, son. Oh, Lloyd…"

"Kratos…"

"He so wonderful. He loved me, Yuan, he did, and I loved him, and I'd do anything to get him back. Anything. Him and Anna…"

"Kratos…"

"Yuan, you don't realize it, do you. The moment that I looked at him, I was his father, and I knew that I'd kill myself before letting him die."

"Kratos…"

"Yuan, I knew that, yet I'm still not dead."

"Kratos, you're scaring me here."

"I'm scaring myself."

Silence.

Silence, except for the ongoing heartbeat, thumping away, as Kratos' voice was heard, and would be heard for the next few years, always whispering…

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna…."

And far off in another place, you could see a little boy cowering.

"I miss my Daddy."

…

"I need my son."

…

"He's out there."

…

"He's out there."

…

"Wherever you are, I love you.

…

"I'll love you forever, and always, Lloyd…"

…

"Daddy…"

…

"My son…"  
----

T.T Poor Kratos. Poor Lloyd. Please, R&R!


End file.
